Saratoga
by J.M. Hardwell
Summary: The crew of the U.S.S. Saratoga are thrown between different dimensions through worm holes. Where they end up is any ones guess. The crew won't travel just to halo so expect more universes to be explored. This adventure will end with one final battle, then the end of the Saratoga's journey.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the material in this Fan fiction save for my idea for the U.S.S. Saratoga. All rights go to Star Trek and Gene Roddenberry. Along with who else makes it into the crazy mess of an adventure.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the events of Star Trek 2 _The Wrath of Khan_ Star Fleet saw that they needed a ship that could take on other federation star ships, and quit possibly the Klingons. So in secret they designed the Saratoga class war ship. This class of star ship was the largest Star Fleet ship even larger than the new Excelsior class. She had eight torpedo ports, ten high-powered phaser banks, newly advanced shields, and could go warp 10. The new classes first ship was named the U.S.S. Saratoga, registry number NX-9875. The year is 2259 and its the Saratoga's madden voyage.

"This is the U.S.S. Saratoga we are ready to leave space dock five." Helms-man John spoke.

" _This is space dock five U.S.S. Saratoga, you are free of the clamps and allowed to leave. Have a safe journey._ " The console echoed back.

The massive starship lurched forward then slowly began to crawl it's way out of the space dock. Every one was nervous, this ship was new and top secret. They couldn't risk it getting damaged on its first actual run. While yes it had some test flights, this was it's first time with a full crew, armament, and supplies. As it was just about to leave the space dock it began to list to the left. John quickly corrected it, but not before the edge of the port side nacelle scraped up against the side of the dock. A loud scraping sound could be heard through out the ship.

"Are you trying to kill us already lieutenant?" The captain walked into the bridge.

"Captian on deck!" first officer Te' run said monotone. The vulcan always staid the same.

"At ease." Captain James Orwell was a man of honor but some times reminded the crew of Admiral Kirk.

"No sir. The engines just started to push us to the left a little." A diagram popped up on the main view screen. The impulse engines glowed red against the green background.

"Engineering, why is my new ship listing?" James pressed a coms button on the main console.

" _We're sorry about that sir, somebody decided it was a good idea TO MESS WITH THE DAMN ENGINES!"_ Chief engineer Sal was obviously yelling at one of the new cadets that he had got in with the crews transfer to the Saratoga. Soon enough the impulse engines on the diagram went back to green showing that they were in optimal efficacy.

"Helm take us out to Donatu, warp factor eight." James sat back into his captains chair waiting for there warp travel.

"But sir thats in Klingon territory." John turned around to look at the captain.

"Yes, and?" The James just looked at John like he was brain dead.

"Aye sir. Plotting corse to Donatu. Warp factor ten." John punched in the coordinates to Donatu and hit the warp button. The stars in front of them elongated as they were sent into warp.

Several minutes later the Saratoga came out of warp. Donatu lay in their view screen. With out warning three K'tinga class warships de-cloaked in front of the Saratoga.

"The Klingons are hailing us sir." Audrey said with worry.

"Put it up." John looked almost happy to see the three warships de-cloak. It made the bridge crew feel worried.

" _Star Fleet vessel you are in violation of the neutral zone. Turn back immediately or we will fire upon you!_ " The captain of the lead Klingon ship looked less than happy to probably have bee woken up to news of a Federation vessel in their territory.

"Captain I'm not sure firing on us would be wise." James began taunting them.

" _If you do not wish to leave then we'll just make you leave!_ " The view screen shut off showing the three Klingon ships arming their torpedo launchers.

"Go to red alert, and prepare the torpedoes. Aim for their shields, and artificial gravity." James seamed almost like this was going to be a walk in the park. It was basically the Kobyashi-Maru incident all over again.

The middle Klingon ship fired a single torpedo. The red ball headed towards the Saratoga. Every one except James braced for the oncoming shaking. There was a quick flash then nothing. Every one looked shocked except for James he just smiled.

"Fire," three torpedoes launched towards the Kling on ships. The orange balls hit their marks, causing the Klingon ships to list in different directions. "Hail them."

A live feed of the inside of the lead Klingon ship's bridge came up.

" _How dare you attack an Imperial Defense Force ship!_ " Blood tickled down his forehead ridges and his face. James got out of his chair and looked around.

"Well I was testing out an idea. I received an order from Star Fleet saying that there was a group of Klingon ships that disappeared after fighting between each other. We were sent to investigate what was the cause of this." The Klingon captain looked even more enraged than before.

" _The Klingon empire was dealing with it captain!_ " The first mate of the Klingon came up to his commanding officer. After he whispering in his ear the captain's expression became one of pure rage. " _You're free to do as you wish pta'q, but the moment you try anything funny._ " The view screen turned off.

"What was that sir?" Sean, the commanding science officer, said dryly.

"We are here to investigate a temporal anomaly around Donatu." James sat back down in his chair.

"But then why not send an Oberth class star ship? Or even a constitution class?" Sean questioned.

"Because this temporal anomaly works both ways." Every one looked at James.

"Both ways sir?" Sean was besides James now, looking at him like James had told him to amputate his own arm.

"Yes, one week ago this star ship came out of the temporal anomaly." James pressed a few buttons on his chair and a image came up on the main view screen. It was a bronze colored flying saucer. On the bottom there were domes protruding around the bottom of the edge.

"What is that?"

"We don't know, all we do know is that is was destroyed along with fifteen Klingon star ships." Everyone on the bridge slowly looked at James.

"Fifteen?" Sean was almost close enough to whisper into the captains ear.

James pressed a button on his chair and the image began to move. It was a video feed from a Klingon star ship. Seven Klingon ships could be seen, four K'tinga class and three B'rel class ships were in the view. They opened fire on the unknown ship, so did all of the other ships. But the unknown ship wasn't taking any damage. They stopped and waited. The group of B'rels cloaked, the ship they were firing at shot. Three green bolts of energy went out into space.

There were three simultaneous explosions as the B'rels were hit. The Klingon ships opened fire again. The ship they were fighting fired again, when it did a torpedo got through it's shields and hit the hull. A plume of fire was sent out into space. The ship's shields flickered before completely collapsing. But it wasn't going down with out a fight. Soon enough the ship fired at the camera cutting the recording.

Every one looked in horror at the battle they had just watched.

"Who ever they are they can track cloaked ships. This technology would be of good use to the federation for patrolling the Klingon and Romluan borders."

"Or for picking off Klingon ships during a war." Audrey said softly.

The ship suddenly began to violently shake. Red alert alarms began to blare, and emergency lights made the bridge turn a deep red color.

"What the hell is going on!" James was thrown to the floor.

"Were are being pulled into something! I can't control the ship, helm controls aren't responding!" A bright flash brought everyone's attention to the view screen. A worm hole had opened up in front of the ship and was pulling it in.

"Oh shit…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a bright flash blinding the officers on the bridge of the U.N.S.C. Spirit of Fire. When they looked up they saw what looked like a wormhole. Pieces of metal began to come out of the mouth. Then a starship came out from the worm hole, it was massive. It dwarfed the UNSC corvette. Besides it drifting lifelessly, it had english on the top (or what probably the top) of the saucer shaped section of the ship. It read U.S.S. SARATOGA N.X.-9875.

"Well that ain't Covenant, and hell ain't one of ours."

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock. Coms, contact earth, they're gonna want to see this." The Saratoga drifted aimlessly through space. Scorch marks dotted the hull. The crew nocked out from the effects of dimensional time travel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. This is my first one and certainly wont be my last.**


	2. Chapter 1: where are we?

"Ugh what the hell happened?" James got up and held his head. There was a ringing making his head throb in pain. The emergence lights were on and smoke drifted in the air. One of the consoles was on fire. Everyone was unconscious making regaining control of the ship a lot harder. Another thing was the fleet of several ships and absence of Donatu.

James walked over to the ship's systems control station. The warp drive was stable, though the primary plasma transfer conduit was damaged. Meaning no warp, not unless they wanted to end up in thirteen different places. The other odd thing was that the hanger bay doors had been forcibly opened.

A noise got James' attention. His first officer was getting up. Green blood trickled down her face from a cut on her forehead.

"Hey Te'run you okay?" She stood up and wiped the blood off and looked at the captain.

"I'm perfectly fine commander. Though I could use a thorough medical examination," James laughed at her comment "What's so…. humorous captain?" James laughed even harder before choking on some of the smoke that was beginning to collect even further.

"Oh nothing, just your stubborn Vulcan nature commander." James grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire.

The sound of the turbo lift coming up grabbed their attention. When the doors opened they we're expecting to see a federation rescue party or crew member to come help them. But instead inside of the turbo lift was an at least armor clad humanoid, holding what appeared to be a primitive fire arm.

James drew his phaser and aimed it at the humanoid.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Let's take it easy, drop the contraption." The humanoid aimed its gun at James. Te'run drew her phaser and aimed it at the armored thing.

"I don't think so buddy. Why don't you get off my damn bridge?" James set his phaser to stun. The humanoid in one swift movement, faster than any human, charged at James and disarmed him.

"As an officer of the Federation I'm ordering you to surrender." Te'run spoke in a monotone voice.

"Alright little elf girl, put it down or your captain I assume will be on the walls." The humanoid pulled what looked to be a pistol from his side and aimed it at the back of James' head.

"FORGE STAND THE HELL DOWN!" Another humanoid came out of the turbo lift.

The one humanoid holding James hostage quickly snapped into a salute facing the new humanoid.

"I'm sorry sir. I found these two and they posed a treat." James walked over next to to Te'run.

"Ugh… what the hell happened?" John started to regain consciousness.

"Do you mind telling us who you guys are, and how the hell you got on my ship? It's not every day that we get sent who knows where." James was a little on edge. Could you blame him, especially with the kind of day he was having.

"I'm Spartan commander Jonathan Sampson. We boarded your ship hoping in finding the crew in…... better condition," Jonathan motioned to the bridge crew around him still unconscious. "If you would my commanding officer would like a word with you."

James shook his head in defiance. "Not till my crew has woken up. Then and only then is when I'll consider talking with your c.o." James pointed a finger at the humanoid to get his point across even more than needed.

"That's understandable coming from a man of you position." The one "Spartan" as they called themselves that had attacked him earlier spoke sarcastically.

"We'll stay here for now to make sure you don't do anything." Jonathan said almost treating the captain.

"Oh don't worry about us." James chuckled sarcastically.

"Captain? What's going on… god my head hurts." John got up and almost tripped over his own feet. James caught him and set John down.

"We… we are somewhere else and we have company." James motioned to the two armor clad humanoids. With that John passed out again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours passed before most of the crew regained consciousness. Those who didn't were sent to the medical bay where they would be monitored till they awoke.

James and Te'run boarded the craft that the now known humans came in on. They called it a pelican. They flew towards the fleet that James had seen when he awoke.

During those hours he and Te'run had had some time to change uniforms. The spartans put James off. They weren't human, they stood at least seven feet tall and never took off their helmets.

When they landed the loading ramp lowered to show the inside of a large hanger. Several other pelicans were in bays lining the walls. Several more armored spartans sat around a group of crates overlooking their weapons.

At the bottom of the ramp was a man in a grey uniform standing at attention. Two soldiers with more primitive fire arms stood behind him like body guards.

"Hello captain. I'm Commander Samuel Corse. I'm the leader of the spartan fire teams, and reluctantly the leader of this operation." He shifted slightly with his last sentence.

"I'm Captain James Orwell of Federation star ship Saratoga. This is my first officer Te'run. We are a vessel of peace, and only wish to continue. Now can you tell me where we can find the nearest Federation star base, our ship needs repairs." James walked up to the commander of the ship.

Samuel had short black hair, that was beginning to grey at the edges, and brown eyes. There was a scar running down his left cheek. He laughed at James' request.

"I have no idea where you come from captain, but I don't think you'll be finding any _Federation_ star bases around here. But I do believe that we can provide with any support that you may need. Come with me." Samuel motioned for James to follow as he walked over to a door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So let me get this strait, you come from an coalition of alien worlds based on earth with the goal of exploring the galaxy?" Samuel was on one side of a holo table with a diagram of the Saratoga floating in the middle.

"Yes, our goal is to find new planets and civilizations to learn and study. But if they have warp capable technology we actually make contact with them. But only if they do." James was on the opposite side of the holo table.

"And this is part of your… Prime Directive?" Samuel was trying to follow what James was saying.

"Yes. Te'run is actually from the first species we the human race came in contact with." James motioned to his first officer who stood next to him emotionless.

"And your called a what again?" Samuel was confused. This was going to be a rough day.

"I'm a Vulcan, and I come from the planet Vulcan." Te'run said quickly in response.

"Well this has been an….. interesting day. I'm guessing that you want to go see your crew now captain?" Samuel got up from his chair and turned of the table.

"Yes that would be most appreciated commander." James got up too along with Te'run.

As they walked out they passed a room that caught James attention. It was a group of those spartans not in their armor on what seamed like a training mat. There were several marines standing around the four them. Even though they weren't in their armor they still towered over the marines. The marines charged at the Spartans. In no time flat all of the marines were on the ground holding a different part of their body.

"Impressive aren't they?" Samuel was standing next to him.

"How did-''

"The spartans are physically altered to be the best soldiers in the galaxy. They've had metal grafted to their bones, their muscles have been genetically enhanced, and they've been trained by some of the best men in the military." Samuel cut James off but still gave James some information on those armored men.

"Still you're species shows how barbaric it can be." Te'run stood behind the two watching along with them.

"Don't mind her commander, Vulcans got rid of emotions and favored logic and reasoning." James joked to the commander. Which got a slight response from him.

"I will have to send a spartan fire team over to your ship to make sure you don't try anything." Samuel looked over at James hoping to not have to deal with arguing.

"That won't be needed commander. We aren't that stupid." James turned to look at the commander strait in the eyes.

"It wasn't a suggestion _captain_." Samuel tried to hold back some of the venom in his voice.

"Fine, what ever you want," A chime brought everyone's attention to Jams' side. It was his communicator. "This is the captain speaking."

" _Ah captain_ _I've got transporters back online._ " It was Sal.

"Thank you for that information Sal. Me and Te'run were actually just leaving," James walked next to Te'run. "It was nice meeting you commander, but it's my time to leave. Sal two to beam aboard." James and Te'run's bodies began to dematerialize as they were bing transported.

"You little bitc-" Samuel was cut off as the transfer was complete.

"Glad to have you back sir." Sal was at the main transporter room's control console.

"Glad to be back. How's the primary plasma transfer conduit?" James began to make his way to a turbo lift to get to the bridge. Sal and Te'run quickly behind.

"It's been fixed sir. We have warp travel now." James smiled at the some of the best news he has had all day.

"Good, we need to get out of here fast. I'm guessing Commander Corse isn't going to be happy with us just leaving." James entered a turbo lift and Te'run followed.

"Logically, knowing your species, he isn't rather happy about this turn of events." The door closed as they began to ascend to the bridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Those fucking idiots," Samuel marched onto the bridge and to the front window. The Saratoga in clean view. "God damn it."

The Saratoga's spotlights, nav lights, and deflector dish lit up making the white ship glow. It's drifting from suddenly stopped and leveled out.

"They are getting on my nerves." Several frigates moved into attack position around the ship. One of them fired several warning shots that would pass by one of the long wing like protrusions coming out of the cylindrical section of the ship. But they stopped, they hit a shield.

An orange ball came out of a port on a supported pod towards the back of the saucer section. It flew around before making contact with the ship that fired the warning shot. The ball hit causing and explosion ripping the MAC cannon barrel off.

"All ships open fire." every ship fired at the Saratoga. They fired round after round, missile after missile but to no effect. After the UNSC ships halted their futile onslaught the Saratoga responded. Orange beams came from different points on the saucer section and on the supports for the pod. It also fired more of the explosive weapons. One headed strait for the bridge of Samuels ship. On contact the bridge was engulfed with flames and was then violently decompressed.

The phasers diced the UNSC ships into pieces and photon torpedoes ripped trough their hulls like tissue paper. All the while their primitive weapons barely put a strain on the shields.

Once the UNSC ships were dealt with the Saratoga went to warp heading for space dock five for repairs.

When they came out of warp they were not greeted with a Federation space dock. They were greeted with a rather large purple ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Ah chapter 2 well it seems that they didn't get along with the UNSC. But in reality the Federation wouldn't tolerate the UNSC's political standpoint. This will eventually go to other universe's besides Halo. Did you catch the cameo in the pilot.**


	3. Chapter 2: Infinity

The _Saratoga_ came out of warp into a group of four Covenant starships.

The Covenant ships quickly charged their weapons.

"Sir I'm reading a build up of plasma energy coming from those ships sir." James wasn't going to take any chances.

"RED ALERT, ALL POWER TO THE FORWARD SHIELDS!" James almost exploded out of his chair. The normal lighting turned off as the secondary lights kicked in.

The Covenant ships opened fire. Bolts of plasma screamed towards the Saratoga.

The ship shook violently as the plasma bolts hit the shields.

"Forward shields are at seventy-five percent and holding Sir." James looked over to Kat who was the chief of security.

"I want a full spread of photon torpedoes and phaser fire on those ships." Kat nodded and pressed a few buttons before giving the command to fire.

Eight photon torpedoes launched in groups of two. They were followed by bursts of phaser fire.

The phasers reached the ships first hitting their shields. Then followed by the photon torpedoes. They were undamaged. The Covenant ships charged to fire again.

"Omega formation, Fire!" Kat nodded and smirked a little.

Phasers started to fire in intervals of five bursts at each ship. Then firing five torpedoes at each ship. The phasers took their tole on the Covenant ship's shields. Then when the photon torpedoes hit they smashed through their shields.

"Fire." James wanted to fire on them before they could fire back.

A spread of torpedoes were fired at the enemy ships. The Covenant ships fired back at the same time. The torpedoes hit their targets first ripping through the hull spewing purple flames out into space.

The plasma bolts hit the shields of the Saratoga, still doing no damage to the ship it's self.

One of the Covenants ship's cores went critical causing the ship to explode. The one behind it was hit by the shrapnel and with the damage done by the _Saratoga_ it caused the slip space drive to fire imploding it.

The last two badly damaged began to retreat from the battle.

"Lets take this time to fully repair the ship now." James felt relaxed now that there wasn't anyone around to try and blow them up.

James walked down the officer's lounge and gazed off into the stars.

Sal walked in holding his hands behind his back. This told James that there was bad news.

"Bad news first Sal." Sal walked over to the captain and almost gave a smile.

"Part of the energy refraction coil was fried from when we went trough the wormhole. Also several parts of the ships main computer are fried and we can't replace them with out a space dock." Sal ran his hand on the wall.

"What dose that mean Sal?" James wanted to know what systems they would have to go with out.

"Just planetary sensors and some tractor beam functionality." They could do with out planetary sensors and the tractor beam for now.

" _Bridge to the Captain._ " James walked over to the com channel on one of the walls., and pressed a button

"This is James." James pressed the button again closing his end.

" _There are multiple anomalies appearing off our bow sir._ " James looked to Sal and turned it on so he could talk.

"I'll be up there in just a minute," He turned it off and entered the turbo lift. "I want that coil fixed soon Sal." Sal nodded and smiled at the captain.

"I'll do my best sir." The doors closed as he was taken up to the bridge.

"What's the situation?" Te'run walked up to the captain and matched his gate.

"Several anomalies appeared before more _UNSC_ ships appeared sir. One of them is hailing us." James looked over to Te'run in surprise and joy.

"Hailing us? I didn't think that their ships could contact ours. Put them through." James sat down in his chair and readied himself.

An image of a middle aged man with short brown eyes stood at attention.

" _I'm Captain Thomas Lasky of the U.N.S.C_ Infinity _, I order you to stand down and turn your selves in for the destruction of serval UNSC ships, and the deaths of hundreds of UNSC military personnel_." James looked over at Te'run then back at Lasky.

"I'm Captain James Orwell of the U.S.S. Saratoga. Your ships fired at us first and we just defended ourselves. It's not my fault that your ships are so fragile to your superior technology." James was almost mocking them on how they built their ships. But he was telling the truth, a UNSC ship opened fire so they retaliated.

" _So you're going to do this the hard way. I hope there is a place for you and your crew when you die._ " The transmission turned off leaving a view of the small fleet of UNSC ships surrounding what most likely was the Infinity.

The _Infinity_ was only four thousand meters longer but that didn't bother James one bit. If it was anything like the ships before they could damage vital systems quick and easily.

"Attack pattern Alpha fourteen." Kat and John looked at each other and nodded.

Even though the ship was almost two thousand meters long it was nimble for it's size. While the Infinity was slow. Though it had a lot of guns, while yes they were primitive and they didn't do much to the shields, over time they would slowly chip away at the shields.

"Fire at their engines." The _Saratoga_ had circled behind the _Infinity_ before the massive ship could move to counter.

A burst of phasers fired at the massive engines, but they hit a shield like the ones on the ships they had previously encountered.

"Did we scan those ships ships shields that we fought with earlier?" Sean pulled up the sensor logs from the previous battle.

"Yes sir, and the _Infinity_ 's shields are similar." James smiled at this bit of new information.

"Can we modulate our weapons to pass through their shields?" Sean looked over at Kat who knew what the captain was doing.

"I think we can." Sean smiled then walked over to Kat to get to work.

"In the mean time full power to all shields, and stay behind the _Infinity_ John."

"Yes sir." they were being fired upon by the several small UNSC ships that escorted the _Infinity._

"We are done sir." Sean walked back over to the science station. James stood up and smiled at the fools that the UNSC were.

"Fire." a single torpedo fired at the _Infinity._ Soon enough it passed strait through the shield and hit the engines.

"She's dead in the water sir." Kat said calmly. It was on the rare occasions that when she spoke it was usually something to comfort the crew in some way. And she was right, the _Infinity_ was beginning to drift through space as it's engines flickered off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The _Infinity_ 's alarms were going haywire. Some how that large ship got behind them and got through their shields.

"Roland, how badly are we damaged?" The AI appeared on the table in front of Lasky.

"The engines have been smashed and there are hull breaches around the area of impact." Roland pulled up a diagram of the _Infinity_ showing where the damage was.

"What kind of weapon was that?" Roland put his hand up to his head like he was deep in thought.

"That captain," He pulled up model of a fired photon torpedo, "Is a matter/antimatter weapon."

"Matter/antimatter?" Lasky was curious "Is it like a Covenant antimatter charge?"

"No, the Covenant antimatter charge needs to be placed. These are almost like missiles." Lasky still didn't understand one thing.

"How did it get through our shields?" Roland looked clueless at Lasky's question.

"I don't know sir." Roland shrugged his shoulders then looked scared. "I'm picking up a anomaly off our port side!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A wormhole was forming near the _Infinity._

As it did it began to suck the _Infinity_ and the _Saratoga,_ but before they blacked out they saw as the wormhole closed sealing them off from escape.

The ships travel side by side before splitting apart at an intersection. Where the _Infinity_ ended up no one knows, but the _Saratoga_?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The individual sections began to connect. The small fleet of ships that stood outside of the large ring were getting ready for the greatest foe they've ever faced.

As the super gate opened they armed their weapons.

The _Saratoga_ came out at full speed. The gate closed behind it.

The massive ship almost crashed into one of the Ha'taks before the pyramid shaped ship veered out of the way.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Federation

When the super gate opened everyone's heart began to race.

They didn't know how powerful the Ori ships were going to be or what they even look like.

When a sip did come through they were about to pounce on it, but it seamed uncontrolled.

"Do not fire on the ship." Thor teleported over to the bridge of the _Daedalus._

"Why not?" Daniel was confused about why they wouldn't attack an Ori vessel.

"That ship while having human life signs also doesn't posses Ancient technology. It most likely saw the supper gate open and took an opportunity." Thor pulled up a hologram of the mystery ship that had come out of the supper gate. "It also poses life forms, and technology I've never seen before." Daniel looked at the ship then at the writing on the saucer section.

"Wait a minute that's english," Daniel jumped up to look out the window to see the ship. "We need to follow that ship."

"What are you thinking Daniel Jackson?" Thor looked over at the human with confusion.

"I have a hypotheses." Daniel when to go get his archeology stuff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel led a small group of soldiers through the hallways of the _Saratoga._ They had used the Asgard tele-porters to get on board the ship.

Thor was right there were humans and aliens that they couldn't identify.

"I think we should get to the bridge and stop this thing before it gets lost." Colonel O'nell sarcastically commented.

"You know this ship is traveling in a strait line. We won't get lost out here." Daniel responded.

"Daniel has a point Jack." Sam was aiming her P-90 to their six just incase.

"I think this is it." Daniel stood in front of a door. Next to it it said 'turbo lift'.

"You don't say," Jack walked over to a cross section map of the ship. "This thing is massive."

"Indeed." Teal'c said. He was also watching their backs. He of course had his Jaffa staff.

"Could it hurt you to say more than 'Indeed'?" Jack turned around to look at the Jaffa.

"I think we're set." Daniel backed away from the door as it opened.

They entered it and it didn't go any where.

"What do we do just say Bridge?" As soon as the word left Jack's mouth the turbo lift started to move upwards.

When they reached the top the doors slid open. The bridge was in shambles. Lose wires were hanging from the ceiling and a piece of metal laid on the floor.

"Oh my god." Sam walked over to one of the people in the bridge. His uniform on his chest was a darker shade of red than the others.

Daniel walked over to the helm and looked over the man who sat at it then the woman who sat next to him. They were both alive but were unconscious.

"They definitely look human and everything we've seen is in english," Daniel was looking at the helm controls. "This should fix the lights," Daniel pressed a button and the emergence lights turned off an the main lighting turned on. "and this should stop us."

The _Saratoga_ slowed to a stop.

"What is this thing?" Sam was looking at all of the consoles.

"I don't know Sam, but this is definitely from Earth," Every one turned to face Daniel. He was looking at a plaque on the far wall. "U.S.S. Saratoga, Saratoga class Starfleet registry NX-9875, commissioned stardate 51659.585, if that is correct this ship is from the twenty-third century." Daniel looked back to every one behind him.

Every one was startled by something shifting. They all looked over at where the shifting was coming from.

It was one of the crew. But they weren't human. They had pointy ears, up pointed eyebrows and a cut on their head had green blood.

"How did you get aboard our star ship?" The alien woman questioned them.

"Um, my name is Daniel Jackson, this is Jack O'nell, Samantha Carter, and Teal'c." The woman followed Daniels queues to SG1.

"I'm Te'run, first officer to the USS Saratoga, and as such I'm ordering you to surrender." Te'run pulled out her phaser and set it to stun.

Sam, Jack, and Teal'c aimed there weapons at Te'run.

"Woah, woah, woah. Lets all try to be friends here. We surrender." Daniel put his hands behind his head and knelt down to the ground.

"Wait Daniel what are you doing?" Sam lowered her P-90 but wasn't going to surrender.

"Just do what the lady says." Jack put his P-90 down and knelt to the ground.

Teal'c followed O'nell by turning off his staff and kneeling down.

Sam followed after seeing what her teammates were doing.

"Now hand over your weapons." She held out her hand.

One by one they handed over their weapons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon enough the rest of the crew began to wake up.

Once the captian woke up they were sent to the briefing room. Their they waited for several minutes.

Then the captain, first officer, and senior medical officer came in to the room.

"First off, thank you for stoping our ship. Second off, introductions." The captain waved his hand to them.

SG1 introduced them selves and where they were from.

"I'm Captain James Orwell, this is Sean Willson our ships Senior Medical Officer, and my first officer which you've already met."

"Yes about her. What species are you?" Daniel was very curious about Te'run.

"I'm a vulcan." Daniel looked confused then turned to James.

"Um sir do you mind returning us to our ship?" James looked at all of them then at the officers next to him.

"We can arrange it. But first I want to know how the hell you got on board our ship?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After some explaining the _Saratoga_ meet up with the small fleet of ships around the super gate.

"Captain may we talk some more?" Daniel was walking behind the captain. He had a million questions for him.

"Sure, I actually would like to know more about the date, where we are, what kind of technology you have," James turned around "and if quite possibly go to Earth." With his final request Daniel got nervous.

"Um about that and the date," James gave Daniel a confused look. "It's 1998 sir." James still looked confused.

"So you figured out warp travel faster than we did." Daniel sighed then put his hand up to rub his head.

"The Daedalus project is top secret. No one knows about it and bringing your ship back to Earth would cause a lot of trouble." James thought for a while then understood what he was talking about.

"Fine then, can you tell me about what kind of tech you have?" James was interested to see if they had anything that would make traveling through worm holes easier.

"Actually captain I was wondering what some of your technology is like. Earlier you mentioned warp travel." Daniel was interested in what technology they could use against the Ori and maybe the replicators.

"Yes, we have warp travel. though we didn't create it till 2063. Even then it was only light speed. This ship can go warp ten, and like you're Daedalus project is top secret. While the Federation cares more about piece and exploration, this ship was built for the exact opposite." Daniel was following the captain again through the winding hallways of the ship.

"So this is a war ship?" James sighed and turned around again.

"As much as it pains me to say it, yes she is. While I don't agree with Starfleet building this behemoth, tensions are high and due to a recent event we saw that we needed a new ship built for combat." Daniel seemed interested in this.

"So you have advanced weapons on this ship?" James chuckled slightly at what Daniel had asked.

"Compared to your standers maybe." James continued to walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what you're saying is that you have a little worm in your gut?" Sean was starring at Teal'c in fascination.

"Yes I do. The Goa'uld symbiote provides my body with nutrients, antibodies, and strength." Teal'c spoke monotone.

"As interesting as that sounds Sean it's not what is important. What is important is forming an alliance." James, Sean, Te'run, Sal, and Kat were sitting on one half of a table and 'SG1' sat on the other side.

They were under Cheyenne Mountain in what they called the Stargate Command or SGC.

A man stood at the front of the table with a screen behind him, he held the rank of Major General in the Air Force.

"Well Captian Orwell what sort of technology can you supply to the SGC?" General Landry put his hands on the desk and looked at James sternly.

"Well for one we have advanced shields, photon torpedoes, phaser beams, and warp drive. Though I don't think you have dilithium." James pulled out a compatible hard drive with the specs for the technology they agreed to share.

"Naqahdah should be able to replace you're dilithium." Teal'c looked over at James.

"Is it possible to attach one of your naqahdah generators to our warp core?" Sal leaned in so that the General could see him.

"Probably with some help from the Asgard." General Landry gave a slight smile.

"What can you supply us with in return?" James wanted to know what they could get out of them. After all the Federation shared everything already.

"Asgard shields, Asgard beam weapons, and the naqahdah to power your ship Captain." James looked over to his main officers then back at the General.

"Deal," James slid over the hard drive. Then he stood up to shake the General's hand. "Technically speaking General, welcome to the Federation."


	5. Chapter 4: Invasion

"The Federation denies any and all accusations into the disappearance of eighteen Klingon starships, the the creation of a war ship!"

"But we have video evidence of a massive Federation vessel firing on our vessels before they were lost!" It had been no more than a day before tensions were flared due to the disappearance of the _Saratoga._

"There is no proof of the incident in which the Klingon High Council accuses the Federation on doing!" The Klingons had amped up there boarder patrols and had stopped all ships along the boarder.

"Proof? We have our proof." The representative from the Klingon High Council pointed to the screen. An image of the U.S.S. _Saratoga_. "Here is the vessel that crossed the neutral zone and fired on three of our ships!"

"The Federation has no ship of that size, nor under that registry number!" The Starfleet representative almost exploded out of his chair.

"Then how do explain this war ship!" the klingon representative drew his daktang and stabbed it into the table.

"The Federation stays on the idea of peaceful exploration of the galaxy. What need do we have for a war ship?" it had been several hours of debate on wether the ship existed.

"Maybe to attack the Klingon Empire!"

"We would never attack the Klingon Empire! Everyone knows that a war between the Federation and the Empire would end with the Klingons on top!" The Starfleet rep stood up and slammed his hand on the desk. "Also what proof do you have of that the other fifteen starships were destroyed by this clear excuse for war?"

"They were lost around of the planet of Donatu. This clearly shows that the ship made a surprise attack on our forces!" The Klingon rep was about to jump over the table and strangle the Starfleet rep.

"That shows nothing. The Klingons either created a mock Starfleet vessel, or they are using CGI!"

"We did nothing of the sort, the Klingon Empire would never lie. But the Federation would and has lied to us, all of us before!" The Klingon rep stood up and waved his hands to emphasize all of the representatives from each race in the federation who had shown up.

Slight murmurs could be heard amongst the alien races.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Slowly, slowly, there! Alright lets hook this thing up." Sal was directing the installment of the _Saratoga_ 's new power source. Three naqahdah generators were being installed to replace the dilithium and deuterium that would eventually run out to power the warp drive. Plus with the new alliance they could get as much naqahdah as they needed.

"With all this new space we could add a whole lot more equipment to the _Saratoga_ Captian." James nodded in agreement.

"Yep, and if we run into any other people who are as kind as our new friends then I guess we'll put it there." James looked at the small grey alien who's name was apparently 'Thor'.

"Orwell." The small Asgard was looking over at James with his big black eyes.

"Yes Thor?"

"I'm interested in your weapon capabilities." James looked over to Sal. Sal knew what the Captain was thinking and nodded.

James walked over to the coms "Kat could you please come down to engineering." an affirmative sound came from the other end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kat came down he pointed to Thor. "He would like to know about our weapons." Kat looked at James like she had just seen a ghost.

She nodded her head in an a affirmative manor then walked over to Thor.

She ushered Thor to follow her to one of the ship's computer. There she looked up the schematics for the _Saratoga_ 's weapons.

"This is very interesting, matter/antimatter weapons. These could be quite useful against the Replicators." he looked up to Kat "Do you mind if I take one of you're ' _photon_ ' torpedoes with me back to my ship?"

"No, I don't mind." Every one except for James and Sal stopped working and turned to look at Kat. James noticed this and gave a slight laugh.

"Yes everyone the head of security dose speak." everyone waited a few more seconds before going back to their work.

"Thank you. These might just save our race." Thor teleported back to his ship to begin an analysis of the human weapon. Kat looked over at James who knew what she was thinking.

"You may return to the bridge." Kat nodded and left engineering.

"No, no, no, you'll cut the power to the entire ship. Plug the generators into the engine then turn off the engine!" Sal walked over to yell at some of the engineers who were working on installing the new generators.

Thor returned to the ship and walked over to James.

"I've analyzed your matter/antimatter weapon. I believe that with some modification that we could use these devices against the replicators. Also Captain in agreement to our terms we will give you the schematics for these modifications as well as this," A machine was teleported to the engineering room making every one jump. "A machine which uses replicator technology to create new parts and equipment for your ship." James looked over the machine.

"This is impressive. Thanks." James looked over at the alien who only nodded at James' gratitude.

"I've also made some modifications to your shields and 'phasers'." Sal walked over to take a look at the machine which Thor had brought over.

"So this thing can make new parts?" Sal was eyeballing every corner of the machine.

"That is correct. Currently it is hooked up to your ship's main computer to search for schematics in you database." Sal looked over to Thor with caution.

"Could you possibly move it to somewhere with more space?" Thor nodded and the machine was teleported to somewhere on the ship.

"The machine is now located in your main hanger bay. Also this machine can be accessed by one of your main consoles on the bridge." James liked the idea of it only accessible by the bridge staff.

"Thanks again Thor." James was enjoying what was happening so far. But he had been up for two days overlooking the refit of the _Saratoga._

As James was about to leave engineering the red alert alarm went off. Red pulsing lights filled the hallways with their signature blood red color.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whats happening?" James walked over to his chair and sat down to look at the view screen.

There was a large dagger shaped ship with a hammerhead shaped bridge that had two balls on each end. The supergate behind it was still active. Two more of the same ship came out of the gate before it closed.

"What are those?" James was confused with the ships. They slightly larger than the _Saratoga_ and didn't match any known ship classification.

"Sir we are getting a transmission from the ships, audio only." Audrey looked nervous about something.

"Pu it on." The crackle of the loud speakers came on.

" _This is the Imperial Star Destroyer Insurrection. We order you to stand down and surrender to the Galactic Empire._ " James looked at the 'star destroyers' in front of him.

"Raise shields and arm weapons." James always went into combat nervous but never showed it. "Lock phasers on weapons and shields."

"Weapons are locked and ready." John was over looking the console showing weapons.

 **Space**

One of the free Jaffa Ha'taks flew forward firing at the star destroyer on the left. But their weapons never made it past the shields of the Star Destroyer.

The Star Destroyer responded with green bolts from its ion cannons. The bolts of energy passed through the shields and impacted the hull ripping the ship apart.

Every ship began their onslaught on the Star Destroyers. The _Daedalus_ opened fire with the same kind of tech like the UNSC but minus the rail gun. The Asgard ship opened firer doing some damage to the shields. The Free Jaffa Ha'taks were doing nothing to the Star Destroyers. But their real trump card was their new ally.

The _Saratoga_ opened fire on the Star Destroyers. Their first target was the first one, the _Insurrection._ The _Saratoga_ fired off four of its new photon torpedoes. They glowed with a blue tint instead of the orange tint it had before. When the new torpedo hit the shield of the _Insurrection_ there was a violent burst of energy that broke the shields.

The other three hit the hull ripping through the metal and exploding internally.

The internal explosions set of the Star Destroyer's main reactor ripping it apart. One down two to go.

The other two Star Destroyers had split off to get away from the chunks of the _Insurrection._ They were now ganging up on the remaining ships.

The _Saratoga_ fire its phasers at one of the Star Destroyers. Like the torpedoes they had a blue tint, but instead of pulses they fired in one constant beam.

The phaser passed through the shields with no resistance, then it pierced the hull coming out the other side. Because they were moving the beam passed through the ship cutting int in half.

 **On the Star Destroyer**

Stormtroopers were running around, the alarms were blaring. They had made contact with hostile ships and they were preparing to board.

Shudra was fumbling to get his helmet on when a blue beam shot through the ship. He watched as the beam came closer. It melted the metal it touched making a sound of hot metal on ice.

The sudden depressurization of the corridor sent Shudra towards the beam.

He was disintegrated on contact with the beam.

 **Back in space**

The two neatly cut pieces of the Star Destroyer floated off into space.

The last star destroyer was turning around in retreat after seeing what the _Saratoga_ could do to their massive ship.

As they prepared to jump to hyper space a photon torpedo hit their engine, taking out their only form of motion in space.

The _Saratoga_ began to circle the Star Destroyer like a shark.

Finally the Star Destroyer opened fire on the _Saratoga._ The ion bolts passed through space before hitting the shield and dissipating into the shield.

 **Bridge of the** ** _Saratoga_**

The ship shook a little as the ion blasts from the Star Destroyer hit their shields.

"Shields are down to…. ninety-nine percent sir," John looked up at the captain. "We shouldn't have shields."

"Thank Thor for those modifications. They sure are making things easier." James sat comfortably in his chair as the quick battle ensued.

"I know I sure do sir." Kat was grinning more than any one had seen her grin before. With the new modifications to the weapons it made her job a whole lot easier.

The ship shook again as a mother volley of ion bolts hit the shields.

"Hail them." Audrey nodded and hailed the Star Destroyer.

" _We will not surrender to enemies of the empire!_ " James sighed at the enemies tenacity.

"You are in no position to do anything…. captain I assume, and you are out maned and out gunned. This ship can tare your's apart, so if you don't want to end up like your buddies I would surrender." James almost winced at the words he spoke.

" _We will not bow to you and your worthless ship!_ " The enemy captain was getting furious with the Starfleet captain.

"Turn it off." The captian turned to Audrey.

"Yes sir." the screen turned off to show the dagger like ship floating in space.

"Open fire." A spread of torpedoes fired at the ship. Each one hit the hull piercing the armor and digging deep into the hull before exploding. Each explosion ripping apart the ship leaving four gaping holes in the ship. It drifted aimlessly through space.

James heavily sighed and got up from his chair.

"But this battle in the logs. I'm going to sleep." James left the bridge heading to his captain quarters.

James sat down on his bead and thought about what had just happened. He wondered why Starfleet thought it was a good idea to give him a position as the captain of a war ship. Starfleet was supposed to be about exploration and peace.

His thoughts disappeared as Kat walked in.

"What do you want, I'm trying to sleep." James lied down on his bead and covered his face with his left hand.

"I can see that," she said sarcastically "With such a long day, and position like yours, anyone would trade anything for a little rest." She sat down at the foot of the bead and looked around the captains room. She had been in his room before for personal matters. But this room was slightly larger than the one on their previous ship.

While the U.S.S. _Revenge_ was a nice ship, the crew quarters on a Soyuz class were small and cramped compared to the Saratoga class. There was more room, meaning more spacious cabins.

It also helped to be chief of security. Being the head of something on a star ship meant you got nicer rooms.

"So oh good captain of mine what do you plan on doing? We haven't jumped somewhere else yet so I think we are here to stay." Kat turned to her captain.

"I don't plan on doing anything. There is no way back to our universe. For all we know those wormholes are random and will likely send us to where we don't want to be!" James sat up with so much speed it made Kat jump back a bit.

"You're stressed and need to sleep. I know how much you hate violence. But these past few days we've seen more combat than before. Also you've been trying to carry the ship on you're shoulders," She placed a hand on James' shoulder forcing him to lie down again. "So get some rest, you're crew can handle one night without you." With that she left the room and headed back to the bridge.

For the first time since this all began James got to get some actual sleep. It wasn't long before he was sleeping. But this may be the very last night he sleeps.


	6. Chapter 5: Invasion pt 2

**Sorry for being late on this chapter, I've just been busy with other things. But here it is, I try to stay as accurate as I can when it comes to the universes. So if you see any inconsistencies with anything, feel free to tell me.**

 **\- thanks Crimson Death01**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

James was awoken by the blaring alarms of red alert. He sighed as he got up, but he was feeling well rested now.

When he got to the bridge to see that the supergate had reopened.

"Sir the gate opened but nothing has come through yet." Te'run greeted him and walked with him to his chair.

"Everyone stay at the ready. We may never know what comes through that wormhole. Raise shields and arm weapons, I want to be ready," James was feeling nervous somehow. "Sean scan the wormhole to see if anything is coming."

"All ready on it. Nothing is coming through." Sean was looking at the scanner with a death stair for any abnormalities.

"What ever comes out we can take sir, or we aren't the crew of the Sarato-"

"LARGE CONTACT, IT'LL BE COMING IN THREE, TWO, ONE!" John was cut off by Sean.

It wasn't one ship but a massive fleet. Innumerable amounts of ships poured out of the gate. There seemed to be different classes of ships but in particular stood out like a sore thumb.

Unlike the ships around it which were colored a green color, the one in the middle which looked to be the flag ship, was painted white.

"How many ships are in that fleet?" James looked over at Kat.

She looked at her targeting screen and went pale. "There are at least four hundred ships in the fleet sir."

"We are being hailed sir." Audrey didn't look up from her console but James knew that this would end in a battle.

"Put it up." The view screen switched from the fleet outside to the bridge of the command ship.

"I'm General Domel commander of the 6th Armored Space Division of the Gamilas Cosmo Navy," The blue skinned alien spoke boastfully. His boastfulness was cut short when he saw who he was talking to. "How did humans get their hands on this kind of technology?" He gave a slight smile before cutting the transmission.

"Sir high levels of tachyon particles coming from all of the ships." Sean looked up at the captain then to the fleet outside of the ship.

The green glowing cut ins on the ships turned to a yellow-orange color before the all formed a wall in front of the _Saratoga._ They opened fire, red beams of energy traveled towards the _Saratoga._ They bounced off the shields of the ship.

"Sir shields are down to eighty-nine percent. That large one is doing the most damage," The ship violently shook as another salvo hit the shields. A console to the right of James exploded sending the crew member flying a few feet. Sparks were sent flying through the air. "Make that eighty-one percent sir."

"Fire, target the main ship." James waved his hand to show what he meant.

"Aye sir." Kat had a grin on her face as she targeted the large white ship.

The phasers passed through space hitting the command ships shields. They bounced off of them like their weapons bounced of the _Saratoga_ 's.

"Full bower to the phasers. Fire a spread of photon torpedoes." James was nervous. The new phasers worked against the Star Destroyers like magic, but now they were almost useless.

Five photon torpedoes made their way to the ship. When they hit the shields of the ship weren't affected by them.

The Gamilon ships opened fire again. The red beams hit the shields causing them to buckle and give way. Some of the ones that didn't hit the shields passed through the hull like a hot knife through butter.

A panel in the ceiling of the bridge exploded letting wires and pieces of metal dangle from the roof. There was a fire starting in one of the damage control consoles to the left of the bridge.

"Prepare to warp out of here. We can't stay any longer or we'll be torn apart." James was practically yelling over the defining sound of sparks spraying behind him.

"Yes sir." John was fumbling with the controls after he had taken a hit on the head from a flying piece of debris, when one of the consoles exploded.

The ship began to turn around to make a warp jump to escape the onslaught of the Gamilon fleet. The _Saratoga_ warped out heading towards Earth so the crew could make repairs to her damaged hull.

When the _Saratoga_ came out of warp they flew over to the dark side of the moon where their secret star base was. It had been built using old Goa'uld technology, and it had a space gantry specifically designed for doing repairs on the _Saratoga_.

Once docked they began to use their new toy that the Asgard had given them. They needed to patch holes in the saucer section, and they needed to replace the shield generator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is wrong with the shield generator?" James was curious as to how they could possibly need to replace the shields.

"Those 'Gamilon' weapons fried the shield matrix. Half of the generator is fried." Sal looked furious and worried at the same time.

"Speaking of which, Sean what kind of weapons were they using anyways?" Sean looked happy to share the information he had gathered from their skirmish.

"The Gamilon weapons use tachyon particles fired at almost light speed. It's an extremely destructive weapon. Though our shields can't take that kind of fire power. Not yet at least, I've made calibrations to the shield matrix so that when we replace it we can survive another attack from them." James was happy with this new news that they could survive another fight with the Gamilons.

"What about our weapons? Is there anything that we can do to destroy the Gamilon ships?" That was another thing he was worried about. With that large of a fleet and the fire power they could take over earth or even galaxy if they could create a base here.

"Their shields use the same kind of energy," It was Kat this time who spoke, "And with Sean's calibrations I could do the same to our phasers, But not our torpedoes."

"Alright, we know what we need to do, so let's get to it." Everyone stood up and left the meeting room.

The ship was going to need extensive repairs and refits in the next upcoming days.


	7. Chapter 6: Rematch

It's been several months since the _Saratoga_ had encountered the Gamilons and they haven't shown up at all since then.

Though in those months they got substantial work done on the _Saratoga_. Now she had extra armor plating, a reinforced hull structure, extra torpedo launchers, and phaser banks.

They had repainted on the name and registry on the side of the engineering section this time, and made it not as flashy this time. The ship it's self was now a gunship grey color instead of the Starfleet regulation white. The name was also put on the saucer section but far smaller than what it had before.

"Releasing docking clamps, RCS thrusters are working at optimal levels," John was over looking the several read-outs and buttons on the helm. "Impulse engines are operational," The ship began to slowly leaving the space dock. "Half-quarter impulse."

"Good job John, you didn't scrape the ship on the space dock this time," This earned a glare from John, who quickly returned his focus on the helm. "You know the drill. Send all electronic telescopes a false image till we go to warp." Audrey nodded as she readied for when they left the protection of the moon.

Their new grey hull color would allow them to not be spotted by earth based civilian telescopes to an extent, and only left when most major scientific telescopes were on the day side or on the opposite side of where they were.

As they began to go to warp the SGC hailed them.

"We found the Gamilon fleet." It was Samantha Carter from SG1. She looked worried about something.

"Where are they?" James was ready to get back at the Gamilons for their attack on the _Saratoga_.

"There are at these coordinates." John looked at the numbers and put them into the nav computer.

"Corse laid in sir." John had his hand above the button to activate the warp drive.

"Engage." The _Saratoga_ went to warp heading off towards the Gamilon fleet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the _Saratoga_ came out of warp they found part of the Gamilon fleet. There was a large ship surrounded by ten smaller vessels.

"Rase shields." James was ready this time he didn't feel as nervous as before.

"They're firing weapons." Kat looked down at her console and armed the phasers.

The Gamilons fired, red beams of energy came from the turrets that covered the tops of their hulls. They traveled through space hitting the shields of the _Saratoga_ being absorbed by the shields.

"Phasers are fully charged and ready to fire." Kat was happy about her modifications to the weapons.

"Fire." The phasers fired, this time the blue color had tints of red in them. The phasers hit one of the Gamilon ships bypassing the shields and ripping through the ship and coming out the other side.

The _Saratoga_ opened fire on the other ten ships making quick work of them. The last ship which seamed to be the flag ship of the small fleet. The phasers hit the ship in the engine causing it to drift through space. The Gamilon ship opened fire on the _Saratoga,_ the shields absorbed the beams.

"Fire photon torpedoes." Five torpedoes fired at the ship. Each one piercing into the hull and exploding from inside, ripping the hull of the Gamilon ship apart.

"I believe that was a successful test of the modifications. Tell me Kat what was that?" James was curious about what she had done to the weapons to make them so powerful.

"Sean modified the shields so that they could channel any partial weapons into the batteries, and back into the shields. I bypassed the relays so that they also channel energy to the phasers." James looked happy with the answer, but Sean wasn't.

"You bypassed my modifications?! You could've killed us all!" Sean got up and stormed over to Kat's station next to John.

"My modifications allowed us to actually do some damage to the Gamilon ships." Kat stood up and turned to look at Sean. Her voice told everyone she was holding back her anger.

"Your modification could've blown a hole in the side of the damn ship!" The tension in the air made everyone on the bridge shift in their seats.

"We needed those modifications. With out them we would never be able to take on their ships ever again." Kat was trying to keep her coo but it was slowly slipping. James noticed this and decided to take action before Sean had to be taken down to the sick bay.

"Enough, lock it down, both of you. I don't care that she bypassed your damn modifications Sean. But with out the modifications, either of them we would never survive another attack. Now lets go back to Earth where we can talk about this like Starfleet officers!" James was stressed from the almost constant fighting and work that they had been through these past few months. A mutiny on his ship was the last thing he wanted.

"No, we aren't Starfleet officers. For all we know Starfleet is gone, we aren't controlled by Starfleet or the Prime Directive." Sean turned his attention on James now.

"Sean stand down or you will be put in the brig for insubordination, and mutiny!" Everyone was shocked, James never sent anyone to the brig, ever.

"No captain, I won't stand down. I speak for he crew when I say that we don't need to follow you anymore. There is no Starfleet, there is no Federation. We can go and start a ne-"

"Under regulation seven paragraph four I'm reliving of duty!" James didn't like having to quote regulations, but right now they needed it.

"Under what charges!" Sean walked over to James and looked him in the eyes.

"You are talking about mutiny and disobeying Starfleet regulations. The captain has full authority to relive you." Te'run stood beside Sean and had a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do abou-" Te'run did a Vulcan neck pinch on Sean knocking him unconscious.

"Thank you Te'run, Kat get some guards up here to take Sean down to the brig." Kat nodded and alerted the guards to the bridge.

The guards came up and took Sean down to the brig. As they left the ship's collision alarm sounded. A ship started to appear on the view screen, it was slowly creeping by. It almost looked like one of the ships the had encountered the first time they had gone through a wormhole. But this one looked more industrial, almost predatory.

The ship was heavily damaged and was just drifting through space.

"Are they contacting us

"We should board it and find any survivors or tech we could use." John turned around and looked at James for an answer.

"Alright but first we need a new science officer. Kat, Te'run come with me. We'll get Sal, a new science officer, and some guards to protect us." They left the bridge to get ready for their away mission to the alien ship.

But they won't be prepared for what awaited them on board.


	8. Chapter 7: Cloaking Device

"Is everyone ready?" James was in a EVA suit on the transporter pad.

The five other people who made up the boarding party nodded in agreement. They got onto the transporter pad.

"Take us over." the hum of the transporter filled the room as the boarding party was taken apart at the molecular level and transported to the alien ship.

It was dark on the inside of the ship and the life support was non functional.

They walked through the corridors hopping to find the bridge of a database of some sort.

They turned the corner and found one of the crew members. They looked reptilian in a way, but couldn't see a face. There was a mask that covered the face that had silver lenses where the eyes were. There was a large hole strait through its chest allowing the creatures green bioluminescent blood to seep onto the floor.

It had multiple small skulls attacked to a string on it's hip. It also had what appeared to be melee weapons.

They continued on to find another body. This one was viciously ripped apart.

"There seams to be some form of acidic corrosion here sir." Their new chief science officer Blair was holding a tricorder to a hole that lead strait through several decks of the ship.

"Alright people you know what that means. Watch for any liquid coming from the ceiling. I don't want someone to have their suit get ruptured on this ship." everyone nodded in agreement.

They kept walking through the ship, unaware of the thing following them.

"I've got something alive. Wait no some things alive." Blair was turning around looking down the hallways nervously.

"How can that be the ship's hull is ruptured. Nothing could survive in space." Something caught their eyes. Something on the ceiling had moved.

"I'm positive sir, in fact there is something strait down that hallway." Blair pointed down the hallway. Again something in the ceiling moved. But this time it fell to the ground.

The creature looked almost bio-mechanical, it had a long tail that had what looked to be a spike. It had a long elongated smooth head, it's large teeth were silver. It had no visible eyes.

It opened it's maw of teeth to revel a second mouth as if it was roaring. But due to the lack of oxygen they never heard anything. One of the security officers stood in front of the group and drew his phaser setting it to stun.

He fired hitting the alien being. It did nothing to it, almost as if seamed aggravated by the shot. The black skinned creature ran up to the security officer plunging it's spike tipped tail through him and out the other side. Blood was frozen instantly as it left the suit. Oxygen violently left out of the edges ripping the suit even more.

The creature pulled the officer up to it's face. It opened it's mouth and it's second mouth broke through his visor biting into his face. The visor was blocked by the red blood that covered the inside.

As soon as it felt that the human was dead it jumped up into an air duct in the ship bringing the officer with it.

"We need to get the hell of of this thing!" James looked to the remaining people in the boarding party.

They all nodded in agreement, James pulled out his communicator. "Beam us back. Now!" Another alien jumped down from the ceiling followed by two more. They were slowly closing on them.

The hum of the teleport and the light illuminated the hallway around them. The alien creatures took notice and charged at them.

Before they could attack them, how ever the boarding party was successfully transported back to the _Saratoga_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So that ship had a cloaking device?" James was looking at a diagram of the alien ship that was next to theirs. It was rather small compared to the _Saratoga._

"Yes sir thats how it suddenly appeared next to us with out a wormhole opening. The Asgard also have never seen any of the species you encountered on that ship nor that class of vessel either. It most likely came from another universe like us and the Gamilons." Sal was standing at the front of the room giving a presentation on the ship.

"But how did they come through the supergate with out us knowing?" Blair spoke up.

"When we first came through was the first time they had found that supergate. But they found a prototype version of the gate. During the 'Beach Head' incident this vessel could've come through." Everyone considered what Sal was saying.

"So how can we take their cloaking device and use it for our selves?" If they could James could use the cloaking devise to stalk the Gamilons.

"Could try and transport the cloaking device off the ship into engineering but it'll be tough." James nodded and stood up.

"Good, get to work on that. I believe this meeting is over." Everyone left the room leaving James and Sal inside.

"What the fuck were those things?" Sal let his anger out now.

"I don't know Sal. What ever they are the killed the crew of that ship. They seem to be more like animals, so I wouldn't be worried about them coming aboard." James tried to calm down the engineer.

"I guess you're right," he sat down and held his head in his hands. "I just never thought I would see something like that ever when I joined starfleet." He looked up over to James and sat back in his chair.

"Me either, but we're explorers. We shouldn't have expected less when encountering a new animal," James walked over to Sal and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Only those who were on that ship saw what happened and the crew doesn't need to know what happened on there either." James left the room and headed to the bridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Sir I have the cloaking device._ " Sal's voice came over the intercom.

"Are than any crew members left alive on that ship?" James looked over to Blair.

"No sir, only bio signatures match the creatures." James nodded his head and turned to look at the view screen.

"Kat open fire on the ship, I want nothing to survive," she nodded her head and launched three torpedoes into the alien ship. It was ripped apart by the torpedoes spreading chunks of the ship everywhere. "Alright lets head back to Earth shall we."

The _Saratoga_ turned around to head back to earth. As they went to warp a periscope went back down.

"So they ran away from the ship. Lets see what they were running from shall we." The Gamilon Dimensional Submarine left subspace to contact the rest of the fleet.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I know this chapter and the chapters before it are getting short and over due, but it will be made up for in the end. I promise you it will get longer and more action.**


End file.
